


Unconventional Family

by Cocolacoco



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Family Feels, Female Uzumaki Naruto, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), Naruko - Freeform, Precious Eri (My Hero Academia), glitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocolacoco/pseuds/Cocolacoco
Summary: This was a possibility for who Naruto could have ended up with. Spoilers for my other fic Glitch.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Unconventional Family

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for my other fic.  
> This is in Shota Aizawa's POV

Shota Aizawa first sees Naruto while on patrol as Eraserhead.

The pretty blond looked like a ditz. She seemed to be having a conversation with herself not paying attention to her surroundings. He figures that’s why she’s on the wrong side of town. _People don’t look like that outside of magazines._ Someone else noticed she wasn’t paying attention and held a blade to her throat.

“Give me all your money and I won’t hurt you,” the guy sniffed her neck, “much.”

The pro hero was about to step in when the girl twisted his wrist. Getting behind him she chopped the back of his neck knocking her would be attacker out.

“I guess pervy sage was right. Guys like this are everywhere,” the blond looked down at the unconscious man, a vicious smile overtook her face. She pulled a marker out of seemingly no where she began drawing on his face. She stood back up looking unfocused again before she shouted, “crap I’m running late for work,” and took off down the street.

Shota jumped down next to the guy and tied him up calling this in. After he got off the phone, he finally took a good look at the blonds artwork and let out a small chuckle. The word ‘pervert’ was written on his forehead with a spiral around his eye and a curly mustache. _I’m glad this was the ending to this crime._

* * *

The next time he met Naruto she walked into the class he was teaching with a pretty smile on her face. _Why is she here? I didn’t think she saw me._ Only then she introduced herself and claim to be with the League of Villains. He captured her before she could do anything. She didn’t look at all worried at being in his custody and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up when she let out a sigh. His capture gear was made with carbon fiber and a special metal alloy and they were cut through like they were wrapping paper.

The tables were turned and he was now the one held captive. He tried to use his erasure quirk to stop what he assumes is her quirk only to feel slight panic that the chains suppress his quirk. Where has she been hiding? People who can suppress quirks are fast tracked to be heroes. _And she was with the villains._ He listened to her speech and watch her leave in a swirl of leaves. The first opinion of her completely wrong and he needs to look out for her.

* * *

A few days later he was on patrol taking care of a group of thugs when he felt his neck hairs stand up. Looking around he sees Naruto sitting on the steps of a fire escape watching.

“Shig was right. You really are so cool Eraserhead.”

He hates how innocent she looks walking towards him in a white and orange sundress.

“You looked so focused and intense while fighting,” she touched the capture gear resting on his chest, “I like it.”

Without saying anything he used his capture gear to wrap around her prepared to use his quirk before she could use hers. _Backup is on its way to pick up these thugs. I just need to hold until then._

“Bondage? Buy a girl a bowl of ramen first,” she smiled.

_Is she….flirting?_

He hears a phone go off and a frown reached her pretty face, “ahh that’s work. Guess I gotta go.”

Shota activated his quirk to stop her chains only for her to literally rip through it and answer her phone. _What kind of super human is she_. He was left shocked and frustrated staring at a pile of leaves. _There isn’t even trees around._

* * *

He sees her next while grocery shopping and just watches as she compares two different ramen brands. He was completely unprepared to stumble upon something so domestic.

Eventually she just places both in the cart and mutters gently, “I deserve good things. I’ll just get both.”

She looked up and finally noticed him staring. A seemingly embarrassed blush takes over her face and he is annoyed at how cute this situation is. Looking around to make sure there wasn’t any bystanders he asks, “what are you doing here Uzumaki?”

“Uh grocery shopping,” she gestures to the cart that had milk, apples, and roughly twenty packages of ramen, “and just call me Naruto. Or Kyuubi if that’s more your style.”

He grimaced. Having been on the same end of Hizashi’s naming skills he commented, “Present Mic has a way with names.”

He followed her to the check out still not exactly trusting the blond even though she hasn’t actually attacked anyone, only defended herself. Other than publicly claiming to be a villain he isn’t sure she has even committed a crime. Pulling a frog wallet out of her pocket she paid for her purchases. _What kind of villain pays for things. With a frog wallet no less._ It was all feeling so surreal to be doing something so normal.

“Well tell him I said thanks. I love the title,” she gave an awkward wave, “well I’ll see you later Shota.”

He looked at the annoying leaves thinking about her use of his name before calling to report the sighting of the blond villain.

* * *

The League of Villains attack the training camp and kidnap his student, Katsuki Bakugou. Aizawa was pissed. He knows logically that even if he was able to capture Naruto that this might have still happened, but he couldn’t help the anger he has at himself. Angry that he wasn’t good enough to protect everyone and angry that he felt a little disappointed. _She’s a villain. Of course she was going to do villainous things._

When the heroes brought Bakugou back he pulled him aside to formally apologize.

“I was unable to capture the villain Naruto on multiple occasions and you were kidnapped as a result of that,” he looked his student in the eye, “I’m sorry to have failed you.”

The short tempered blond growled, “shitty Whiskers had nothing to do with it,” he kicked over a chair, “she even protected me.” The scowl on his face showed how unhappy he was at admitting to getting protected.

Shota was mad at the tiny bit of relief he felt.

* * *

It’s been months since he has seen Naruto. He heard she was at the Overhaul takedown but he hasn’t seen her in person. So he was shocked to find the blond in his apartment when he woke up.

“Will you watch my kid for a few days?”

Cautiously he stared at her while she fidgeted he was using the same trick he used on his students to get then to talk and it worked.

“Look I adopted a girl, Eri, she is amazing, and she has a quirk that occasionally needs to be blocked. She is so worried about hurting anyone and you are the only one I know about that also has a erasure quirk. I have a meeting that I can’t take her with for. I will owe you one.”

There was so much to unpack there, “where did you get her? What is her quirk?”

Her face darkened, “I saved her from that monster Chisaki, Overhaul, he was doing experiments on her. Her quirk rewinds things, like if you lost your arm she can rewind it back, but she can’t control it yet and could potentially rewind someone out of existence.”

He understood better now why she came to him. Thinking logically this is a chance to potentially save an innocent girl from a group of villains, he agrees to watch her.

“Thank you! I’ll go get her,” with that she disappeared and reappeared in a flash holding a white haired girl who hid her face in Naruto’s neck. Setting her down she pointed at him.

“Eri this is Shota. He also has the power to stop your quirk if you start to feel overwhelmed.”

The kid, Eri, grabbed her hand, “mom do you have to go? Can’t Uncle ‘Mura go without you?”

The pro hero watched as the blond villain get to eye level to talk to the kid.

“It’s going to be as quick as possible. You have my number to talk and you know what to do if you ever feel unsafe. If anything happens I will be back in a flash and protect you,” she kissed her forehead, “besides this guy is the real deal for heroes. He won’t let anyone get you.”

The kid nodded in agreement. Naruto stood up and turned to him, “if anything happens to her or she isn’t here when I get back I will burn this world to the ground.”

With that she left the two alone.

Shota was beginning to regret his choice when he looked at the kid. He knew he had to be careful going about this. This girl clearly had an attachment to Naruto but he needed to know if she was safe.

Bending down like Naruto did he started, “ so what is it you normally do with your mom?”

She perked up with happiness, “mom plays with me, and does my hair, and she makes my pancakes shaped like cats cause they’re my favorite animal,” she showed him her cat plushy as evidence, “and she has been training me.”

He frowned at that, “training?”

“Yeah. Mom said one day I’m going to be so strong no one will ever hurt me and my precious people again.”

He smiled at that.

She continued holding her tiny fist up, “mom teached me how to hit and kick. She said that when I walk into a room I should know all exits and be nice to everyone but also have a plan to take everyone out.”

“Aren’t you too young to be thinking like that.”

“Mom says people who think like that are easy targets because they’ll never see it coming.”

“How many exits and how would you take me out?”

She looked him in the eye, “two exits, the door and the window, and I would stab you in the leg and run and get mom here.”

He liked this kid.

“Cats are my favorite animal too.”

She smiled and hugged her toy tighter.

* * *

Two days flew by faster than he expected and he could honestly say he had a blast. She showed him her Nintendo Cat game that her uncle gave her, he took her to the park and quizzed her on exits when they went into stores and cafes.

He laughed loudly when Eri looked at an elderly woman and say with all seriousness, “I could take her out. I wouldn’t need mom for that one.”

She showed him her hand to hand combat moves and he was impressed. In his head he was coming up with ways she could incorporate capture gear. So when Naruto came back to pick her up he was a little disappointed.

“Mom! I had the best time! We hung out and went to the park, and I got ice cream, and we pet kittens at a café!”

The blond nodded along looking her kid over, “all that in just two days! I’m impressed,” she turned towards him, “thank you so much for watching her, she’s great huh?”

He nodded in agreement. Eri tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

“Can I come back to visit you?”

“I would like that.”

“Can I come next weekend and stay again?”

His breath caught. He looked over at the blond, “if your mom says yes I would enjoy that.”

He watched as the kid turned puppy eyes at Naruto who just picked her up crushing her in a hug.

“Anything you want. This kid knows she has me wrapped around her finger.”

* * *

Eri comes to visit every week after that and he is exited for the weekends now. He thoroughly enjoys taking care of the kid. She tells him stories of her villain family, how Uncle ‘Mura plays video games with her, and Aunt Miko does her hair in cute buns and plays with the stuffed toys with her, and Uncle Dabi sneaks her candy when her mom isn’t looking. He is happy to see that Eri is safe and happy but hates how her stories humanizes them.

* * *

After a few more weeks he realizes they are co-parenting. He understands that it’s not a normal arrangement but he can’t bring himself to care. The guest bedroom is now Eri’s room and is decorated in a cat theme.

He shows them the room, when Naruto comes to drop Eri off, and they both are quick to hug him. Eri lets go first to explore her room while Naruto slowly pulls her face from his neck.

“You are amazing. You know that? Where did you find the time?”

He had changed his patrols to be during the school week so he could keep his weekends open so honestly he has no idea either.

He shrugged his shoulders and she took a good long look at him.

“Have you been getting enough sleep? You look thinner. Have you been eating enough?” the blond fussed over him and it felt nice.

* * *

After that when Naruto dropped off and picked up Eri she also made them all dinner. They exchanged stories and got to know each other better over preparing meals and washing the dishes together. After a few weeks of that he got a gift.

Before they left Eri gave him a hug and said, “bye dad. I’ll miss you.”

It was the first time she called him dad. He looked at Naruto who was beaming at him with tears starting to form in her beautiful blue eyes.

Choking back his emotions he looked at his daughter. _His daughter._ And pet her head, “I’ll see you next week kiddo. I will miss you too.”

“Wait! Can we take a family picture,” Eri asked in a small voice and damn did she have them wrapped around her precious tiny finger because while he was telling her yes Naruto left and came back with a polaroid camera.

The blond summoned one of her clones to take the picture, she printed three copies and hand them out to each of them before dispelling. Eri hugged the picture to her chest and soon left with her mother.

* * *

That night he couldn’t take his eyes off the picture. How could he not stare? The picture held everything he didn’t know he wanted but was now so grateful for.

He traces the faces again and can’t help but yearn for more.

* * *

Izuku and Mirio come over to spend time with Eri. It’s not a new development, they’ve come over many times, but he realizes they are also here hoping to see Naruto. It wasn’t anything he truly thought about before but Naruto is only 21. Shota forgets that because she is such an incredible mother and person. It’s been a little over a year and a half since she barged into his classroom and true to her words the world was changing. _She would probably want someone like Mirio and not a scruffy 30 year old teacher._ He doesn’t like how his stomach twists at the thought.

* * *

Shota is sick the next time Naruto drops Eri off. She feels his forehead before pushing him to go to bed, telling him not to worry she has Eri, she brings him soup and medicine before she closes the door to let him sleep. He woke up the next morning no longer feeling sick but feeling his heart clench at not spending the weekend with his daughter.

After brushing his teeth he walked out of his room and walked into one of his dreams. Naruto was making breakfast in one of his shirts.

“Hey you look a lot better. Coffee is available and breakfast is done. We just need to wake up our daughter,” the blond said plating the eggs.

Something in him snapped when she said ‘our daughter’ and he dragged her into a kiss. It was just a firm press of the lips. He started to pull away when Naruto wrapped her arm behind his neck and brought him into another kiss.

The kisses got increasingly more passionate when she pushed her body flush against his. Groaning into her mouth he reached down sliding his hands under her ass as she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. She let her head fall back and let out a low moan when their hips met.

He set her on the edge of the counter rocking his hips into hers while kissing down her exposed neck. One of the blonds hands went to the back of his head fisting soft raven locks while the other grabbed his butt trying to get more friction.

“Shota more,” came the breathless plea.

Kissing her deeply his hand started to climb up her, _his,_ shirt while his other felt her core through her shorts.

“Mom have you seen my rainbow kitty shirt,” their daughter asked from her room.

With a sigh he brought their foreheads together trying to get his body under control.

Naruto lifted his chin to look at her, “we’ll pick this up later.”

He nodded. _Doing this later sounded amazing_. He couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat. She looked so beautiful with messy hair and red kissed lips.

She gave him one more kiss and jumped down to take care of their kid. While she did that he moved breakfast to the table and waited for his family.

Naruto comes out with a sleepy Eri nestled into her neck and Shota was in love. With Naruto. With their daughter. With his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next 4 chapters outlined in glitch and an outline for if Naruto were to have ended up with Dabi that I'm going to start working on.


End file.
